


Chill

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Ren is always fucking cold and she always complains to Grief about it._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Chill

"Leo, I'm cold."

Grief looks up from his journal. Ren sits curled in a chair, feet tucked up under her dress, and shivering every few seconds. She gives him a sad look with her big green eyes, and he sighs and sets his pen down.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asks, crossing his ankles under the parlor table. She pouts, pulling the "kicked puppy" look that she knows won't work on him.

"I don't know. Get me a quilt?"

He stares at her for a long moment, watching her shiver and grow progressively more impatient. He did ask her to sit in the parlor while he wrote for the sake of company, but it's not his fault she didn't have the foresight to bring a blanket with her. She lives in a giant stone castle, and it's winter. She knows it's cold.

Grief sighs again, louder this time, and pushes his chair back to stand. He slides his coat off as he crosses the room, and tosses it on her before going back to his seat. He looks back to her once he's situated. Ren smiles like the cat that got the canary, snuggling herself into his coat.

 

 

"Leo, I'm cold!"

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it," Grief tells her, not removing his eyes from her mostly exposed breasts.

"I don't want to be your bait in this fucking whores dress!" she shouts back, trying to pull the short dress down to cover more. "You know I'm no prude, but this is a little too much leg and chest showing for my taste. And why do I have to be your bait? He likes skinny women."

"We've had this discussion, dearest," he retorts sarcastically, then goes back to his normal flat tone. "You're top heavy and bottom heavy, with the proportional amount of stomach. Most of you is muscle. You're not fat. And I plan to fuck you in that dress later. Now go. The faster you do this, the faster I can collect this bounty and the faster you're out of the dress."

She scowls, but shuts up and carries out her task.

 

 

"Leo, I'm cold."

She shivers under the thin sheet covering her. Grief feels a pang of pity shoot through his chest as she shakes miserably through her fever. He strokes her hair and steps closer to the bed, careful not to kick her puke bucket situated by the bed.

"I know, darling. The doctor said nothing more than a sheet, though, so we don't raise your fever."

Ren whines pitifully in the back of her throat, and curls herself into a ball. He pulls away from her and goes around to his side of the bed. He kicks his boots off and climbs up next to her, letting her rest her hot forehead against his thigh. Grief threads his fingers into her hair and lightly massages her scalp, careful not to pull the tangles in her curly, unbrushed hair.

Influenza has swept across the country as it does every year, but this year's strain was a far more potent version than usual. Neatly half of his staff and servants were sick, as well as Ren who _never_ got sick.

She lets out a sounds akin to a sob, and he leans down to kiss the side of her face. "I know, I know. Do you feel well enough to hold down some water or do you think it'll come back up again?"

Ren shakes her head no, which he assumes means she doesn't want any. He keeps his fingers in her hair, soothing her as best he can.

 

 

"Leo, I'm cold."

Grief sighs, irritated, and lets his pen clatter out of his hand onto the desk while he blankly glares at his journal. Behind him, she lets out a little whine. To get his attention, he assumes.

He turns around in his chair, and feels his mouth go dry. Ren rests on the bed, legs spread open leaving her completely on display. She works two fingers in and out of herself, and when he looks to her face, she's biting her lip and looking at him like she could eat him alive.

"Leo, I'm cold," she coos again. She twists her fingers just right and lets out a low moan from deep in her chest before speaking again. "Warm me up, please?"

He doesn't even bother to close his journal, chair squealing on the floor from how fast he gets up.

 

 

"Leo, I'm cold."

He blinks into alertness, eyes foggy and heavy with sleep. Next to him, Ren shivers as their breath fogs the air. "Hm?"

"I'm cold," she repeats in the soft, whiny way she does when she's tired.

Grief yawns, and pulls a little more of their heavy mass of blankets over to her. Still, she shivers and shakes. "Roll over," he murmurs to her, giving her a gentle nudge.

Once on her side, he curls his bare body around hers and wraps an arm around her waist. He tangles his legs into hers, feeling how icy they are. Her feels a little guilty knowing she froze because he tried to cocoon himself in the blankets while he slept but at least he's making it up to her. He plants a soft kiss to the back of her head.

"Better?" he asks, letting his eyes fall back shut.

"Mmhmm." Ren tucks the edge of the blankets under herself in case he tries to take it all again, and settles back against his chest. She curls her fingers into his and relaxes, her breathing evening out into sleep around the same time his does.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
